


john wick is angry 2

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: john wick is angry [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Action, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: john wicks back and angryer then ever and kills man who make mean joke





	1. the start

john wick is angry 2

there was russian mafia man talked and he sayed sir help why this happen and mafia man sayed it is not just fart it is john wicks fart ok sayed man

john go to bowery king house

"yo jon sup" sayed bowery king" "yo bowery how it gong" sayed john wick "prety good wana hear a joke" ya" "who made thing that farts" "who" " UR MOM" "AGHHHHHHH" sayed john wick and he shoted evry2 arons him and bowery rinned into helicopter and sayed SHIT IM IN DANGER and homeless peple thqt bowey king own walk ourt and have knife then john put knife in balls and move back and DECATITATE THEM they dieded

bowery kings hq

"what the fuck u dong boss u make yo mom joke to john wick" "i like chalenge" "oh den y dont i chalenge u" and his goon punched bowery king then bowery king just shot him in head "lol ez" he sayed then walked away and contacted asasin name sans u dertale

sans undertale

sans undertale gotted out and sayed yo and john wick shot him SNIT sayed bowery kimg and he gotted in elevator and john quick runned into wlevator mexr to him and preses up buton and they flyed up and john wick runned out and set of bomb

EXPLLOOOOOOOODE and bowery king sayed IL BE BACK and was in homeless hq

hi boss sayed goon yo hows it goingsated bowery king it just exploded sayed goon AND THEY FALL DOWN OUCH bowery king put on rocket boots and flyed to space while goon die

john wick flys to space

john wick flyed to space and SHOT bowery king "were in space cant shoot" blwery king sayed BOWERY KING QUICKLY CALLED WINSTON "HELP JOHN WICK IS KILL ME" "no" winston sayed Nd hunged up and then john wick got imto his rovket and CRASHED IT INTO BOWERY KING N HE DIED

winston looked on radio and now get bigger hotel becuse bowety kings room die

the end


	2. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAPPENED TO WIIIIIINNNYYYYY

winston had birthday party and is now 70 **** <strike></strike>


End file.
